


Doctor Who: The perfect outfit

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunard Line, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, KLM, Love, TARDIS - Freeform, TenRose - Freeform, Two Shot, alternative universe, tvshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: John Smith and Rose Tyler are invited to a show, each independently, to bring two people closer together.But this time, one of the two candidates seems different.





	1. Chapter 1 - Summer 2006

I dedicate the little story of KLM, the oldest airline in the world, founded in 1919.

As well as the Cunard Line, one of the most famous shipping companies in the world, founded in 1840.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Doctor Who © BBC Worldwide

Doctor Who: The perfect outfit

 

Chapter 1 - Summer 2006

 

London/England/Europe.

 

~ Dear Miss Tyler

We are pleased to announce that you have been selected for the next recording of the show "the perfect outfit". We would be very happy to welcome you soon. 

Sincerely, ~.

Rose Tyler had to read the letter several times before she even understood what was written in it. That could not be true. Who had you? ....

„Mum! Are you responsible for that?!“

No Answer! That would not leave her alone. She ran quickly into the living room and saw how her mum really looked at this stupid show.

„What's that supposed to be?“, She asked simply so Jackie looked up.  
„Oh, you mean that?“, She innocently said, seeing the letter in Roses hand.

„I'm definitely not going to this show. As if there was something real there.“

„Rosie, I know that your life...“  
„What is? Good, wonderful ?! That's not it! And besides...“, she was silent now.

The show was about bringing two people closer together, one of those "love shows".  
But Rose did not want to be with anyone.

She was only 20, so why should her life plan now, if there is still enough time for that? And besides ... The right man for her certainly does not exist on earth.

„You have not seen the show yet, or my darling?“

Rose shook his head. She did not want that either. Who could be so stupid and believe in finding love within an hour? It took time, a lot of time.

The program has been around for five years now and she would like to know which couples were still together today and who did not spend two days together. But of course this is not announced, it could harm the show.

„The record is“, Rose once again looked at the letter, „is already in two days! How am I supposed to do that, Mum?“

Jackie left the living room and returned shortly afterwards with a costume. Rose really thought she was just faking it.

„And with that, should I really arouse the interest of a man? I think he would laugh himself.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

~Dear Mr. Smith

We are pleased to announce that you have been selected for the next recording of the show "the perfect outfit". We would be very happy to welcome you soon.

Sincerely...~

The doctor, his coat over his arm, looked at the letter, wondering who was responsible.  
Of course, he had heard of this broadcast before, but it was not something he wanted to do.

He only knew that every show had a cruise and a flight to win.  
The winners could choose themselves what price they wanted to accept.

But what would it bring him? He could go anywhere with the TARDIS and did not need a raffle for it.

„Oh TARDIS?“, He spoke into the empty room, „what should I do? Should I really go there? I mean, I might travel with a stranger if I'm lucky enough to find someone there.“

The TARDIS just grunted.

„I think I should throw it away better and not think about it anymore.“

A jerking went through the spaceship, which was disguised as a blue emergency call cell. He understood what the TARDIS wanted, and he was also aware that there was no point in angering them. After all, she was not just a simple object, but a living being.

„You would forever refuse to continue traveling with me if I did not join in this show, right?“

A humming was the answer and he smiled.

„Well then: Allons-y!“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Two days later, a blue telephone booth landed near the studio. He had chosen this place because he hoped that no one would know what was happening here.

How could he have guessed that there was a young woman outside, who had come by chance (or maybe not) in this place.

Now she stood there, eyes wide and unwilling to believe what had just happened. In front of her, a blue telephone booth has really come out of nowhere.

Even when the door opened and a man stepped out, she did not respond. He himself did not see her at first.  
It was not until he passed her and pushed her lightly that she looked up.

„There's a phone booth“, her voice was just a hint, „just out of nowhere!“

He grabbed his hair. That should not have happened! He wanted to take her memories of it, but unfortunately there was no time.

Without even mentioning a word to her, he passed her. They would hardly see each other again.

When he entered the studio, he was surprised to see here a large model of an airplane, as well as an ocean liner. The plane was blue and white and hovered above the ship. Of course it was attached to ropes. The background represented the sea with the horizon, as well as sky and clouds.

What kind of plane it was, he could see nothing, but he saw the name of the ship: RMS 'Queen Mary 2'.

The Doctor smiled, he had once been on the predecessor ship, the RMS 'Queen Mary'.

Now he should really hurry, otherwise he would be there too late.

The rest was quickly explained to him. Ten women would be introduced to him, of course wearing a costume. Which that is was up to them.

So he sat down in the studio and waited for it to start. Of course, only the two representatives of the KLM and the Cunard Line appeared.

While the KLM Royal Dutch Airlines is a Dutch company owned by the SkyTeam, the Cunard Line is an English company owned by the Carnival Group.

The main color of the KLM is blue, the Cunard Line red, which was very well recognizable by the red stripes with the black stripes.

The prizes were called and he once again had to remember that he did not need this at all. Maybe he could give the prize to somebody who would really appreciate it.

„I'm very grateful that Cunard Line and KLM have agreed to give the winners a gift this time around“, the host said, „since the show first hit five years ago, we've always had it Shipping companies and airlines helped. Again, it will be a great event again.“

Break = applause!

„Today's candidate is John David Smith from ... weird, there's no place here.“

„That's because I do not have a permanent residence, but am traveling with my TARDIS. Is something like camper van.“

The doctor told a little about himself and then it started already.

The first woman seemed to have confused something.  
She stepped in front of him and had nothing more than a rag that covered just about everything. He did not care, but if he really should find someone here that he did not hope for, then ... Actually, he did not even know what type he had in mind.

The next women were not dressed better.  
After all, the show was called "The Perfect Outfit", although the outfit was not perfect at all.

„Our tenth candidate, she has specifically asked to be the last to perform on stage, is called Rose Tyler and comes from London ... and quite an extraordinary costume!“

He did not pay attention to it. None of the women could have made him interested in her, so why should it be like this?

„I want to say something“, he said with these words, „none of the women really liked me tonight and I do not think that's going to happen now. I'm sorry...“,he looked forward and paused. It was not about wearing a banana suit, but about who was standing in front of him.

Slowly he went to her, of course kept his distance and smiled; „Did you recover from the shock?“

She just looked at him, her heart was pounding loud, so that probably everyone had to hear.

„I see that you do not say a word, has something to do with the fact that we see each other so quickly.“

She looked up at him. What was going on here? Had not she told her mum two days ago that she was not looking for a boyfriend for life, and now this man was standing in front of her, who was ten, if not fifteen, older than she was.

„Looks like we have a winner!“, The moderator exclaimed. „Now the only question is, what price you choose.“

„For neither“, replied the Doctor. „I want to give the travel away.“

A murmur went through the room. Some asked him why he did not want them, you never get that opportunity again.

„I know and yet I do not need it.“  
„But what about the young woman?“

She had not averted her eyes from him. Did he really want to give away the trip without her having any of it?

„I can show you how I travel, Rose Tyler“, he whispered quietly, lest anyone else hear him. Then he leaned forward and breathed in her ear. He was just so changed to you.  
„I'm not the way most people see me, and if you're not scared, Rose, I can show you everything you want to see.“

She put a hand on his chest, wanted to push him away and noticed the double heartbeat.  
„Did I mention that I'm different?“, He smiled.

In the audience Jackie sat with some of her friends and was not sure how she should think about it. Sure, she had already wished that Rose would find happiness here, but the man there was a bit older.

„I do not think he's really serious“, said one of her friends, „such men have probably only one thing in mind.“

„Why should I come with you?“  
„Because the life you have here is not what you hoped for.“

He did not know how right he was. But what should this new life look like? He will hardly travel in this blue telephone booth.

„If I ask for your attention again“, the presenter interrupted, but smiled.

„You can talk“, smiled the doctor.

„Well, I see, you really do not want to take the prices?“  
„No, as I said, I have everything I need and I do not want to let it expire.“

He turned back to Rose, smiling gently.  
„Bananas are my favorite fruit, but that's not the only reason why I want to get to know you better. Of all the women who stood in front of me tonight and some of them were so heavily made-up, if you would remove it, there would only be bones left, you are most likable to me.“

She had to laugh, a happiness he had only said to her. Who knew what the reaction would be, though she could imagine it.

„Actually, I was not looking for a companion, but maybe I should think about not traveling alone anymore.“

Normally it was the case that the candidates chose a prize, the other one would just lapse and that's it.

But the two of them simply stood there for several minutes, looking at each other until she suddenly nodded.  
„You're right, life here is boring, but where should I go? And I do not want to leave Mum alone.“

He looked straight into her eyes. „It's up to you to decide whether you want to be there or not. How about if you first accompany me on a little trip and then decide how to go on?“

Yes, that was a good option.  
He picked up the microphone again.  
„I would like to thank you for accepting my request to give away your travels. As already mentioned, I can go anywhere, others do not have this luck. And no matter what families they get, I hope they will be very happy.“

Everything was said that. Of course, anyone could say he needed the trip, but he would pay attention to that. Maybe he also played a little good fairy and sent the tickets to two families.

Suddenly, Rose gently tapped his shoulder, asking him if she could say goodbye to her mum.  
„Of course“, he smiled, „I'll wait outside.“

Rose went to Jackie, who already guessed how her daughter had decided.  
„You do not really want to go with him!“  
„I do not know why, but I have to do that.“  
„He's too old“, said one of the other women.

Rose knew it, but something about the man was as mysterious as if he did not belong here.  
„Mum ... You see, I need to get to know him better, find out who he really is..., and why I want nothing more than to be with hi“,she thought, but did not mention it. Jackie understood that she could not hold her daughter back.

„Tell him he's going to get it with me if he does not get you home from time to time.“

Rose smiled, gave her mum a quick hug and then ran outside.

„And? Ready to come on an adventure with me?“

She took his hand and smiled, „wherever it may go.“


	2. Chapter 2 - The Family

Chapter 2 - The Family

Ten Years Later - Summer 2016 (Looking Back at the Past)

„I am a great pilot!“, The seven-year-old ran the plane model through the TARDIS. He had got it for his birthday. His dad liked to tell him that KLM is the oldest airline in the world. Peter did not believe it.

He was named after his grandfather, whom he will never meet.

„And I'll be a great captain!“, His twin brother called to Jack as he painted the model ship's funnel. A strong red, with black stripes.

„You're both going to spend big“, her father's voice sounded, „but now it's time for you to go to sleep.“

„Why do we have to sleep?“, Jack asked.  
„Yes, we are timelords.“  
„But you will be big brothers soon. So, get ready. I'll read you a story later, too.“

Immediately they ran their bathroom.

„You really have to have that“, his wife smiled at him from the doorway.  
„Well then of us two“, he came to her with these words and kissed her tenderly.

Once she had thought that the man destined for her would hardly come from the earth. And it was true.

She remembered it very well when she found the photo album in the TARDIS library.

It was almost nine years ago ...

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

They had been traveling together for almost a year now, showing her the past and the future, seeing her dad die and experiencing a lot ... so much she could not describe.

And now she held this album in her hands, wondering who the men are all of them. Were it relatives of him? Friends?

She had not noticed that he had also entered the library and now saw how she held the album in her hand. Was it time to tell her the truth? She knew that he was not human, but otherwise he was very reticent about his personality, but she had told her more than ever before.

„So you found it?“

She jumped when he suddenly stood behind her.  
„Who are these men?“, She finally asked. He asked her to accompany him to the sofa, where they both sit down.

„You know that I'm very old, right?“  
Rose nodded.  
„And all these people had once been me.“

She looked at them one at a time, frowning.  
„Really?“, She pointed to a man with short brown hair, ice-blue eyes and protruding big ears, „that was where you were?“

„Yes, but unfortunately he did not live very long“, he took the photo from her hand, „he died when he saved a child from burning in a fire. He could barely get himself that safe...“

She looked up at him.  
„What is it like to die?“  
„Full of pain and yet liberating at the same time. I believe that my predecessor was happy when he died. Do you know ... I had nobody at the time, was traveling alone and that was probably what made me wish that I would not live long in this shape.“

She could not imagine what it was like to be alone. She still had her mum and somehow Mickey, though her breakup was not going well.

But if she had stayed with him, she would have hurt him even more.

„I have to stay with him“, had been her words.  
„Can not he look for someone else?“  
„Mickey, you do not understand that.“  
„Yes, I do that very well. Everything was fine before this guy showed up. Finally admit that you have fallen in love with him!!!“

„Rose?“, The Doctor brought her back from her memories. She looked up at him. Could it be that Mickey was right? Was she really in love with him? Yes, she was, but how could she find the courage to tell him?

„Rose, what's up?“  
„I hurt Mum and Mickey when I just left. I do not know if I did make a mistake.“

He escorted her to the sofa and asked her to sit down while kneeling in front of her.  
„I could say now that I would have preferred not to have met you, but I can not. Rose Tyler, I offered you to go anytime, but I'm so glad you decided against it. I can not imagine traveling without you anymore“, he sighed, „I can not imagine this life without you!“

He got up and ran back and forth: „The last year was really fantastic, better than I could imagine. Only ... It should not have happened!“

He pulled her up and put his hands on her waist. Confused, she looked up.

„I love you, Rose. I know THAT should not have happened, after all I'm a timelord and you ... a human.“

„Good that you told me that. I already completely forgot.“

„Rose, please, I will live, you will die.“  
„Would not it be better to enjoy the time we have?“, She asked, looking down for a moment before raising her again.

„You are afraid that our time could be too short? Mum and Dad did not have too much time either, no one knows how much time is left“, she put her hands to his cheeks and pulled his head toward him.  
„I ... do not think you should worry too much about what might be.“

„Rose, I ... you humans are really strange creatures, so full of sorrow and resentment and yet so full of hope, but I've just fallen in love with a human being.“

He looked at the floor, thinking about his next words.

„Rose, I know we were at the show back then, because your mum, and the TARDIS, still not understanding how she managed to do that, wanted us both happy, with Jackie well not thinking of something like that.“

She laughed, that certainly does not matter.

„So we want to shock Mum on the next visit?“

Now it was he who looked at her with a confused look.  
„But how is that supposed to be...“  
She interrupted him by kissing him.  
„Rose, what?“  
„I love you, I just wish you'd said something more, then I would not have been scared all the time in recent months that you did not return it.“

„Does that mean?“  
„As I said before, I love you!“

Relieved, he pulled her close and kissed her with everything he could give her. What did it matter that he was almost 900 years older, what did it matter that he was an alien. Nothing at all.

„Oh, yes“, she whispered against his lips, „we're invited to Jack and Ianto's wedding.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

He smiled as he remembered. How long has it been back? And he had not regretted a minute. Even though he sometimes can not believe what happiness he had, he never wanted to miss his family again. Because they were his life, his world, his future.

The Doctor smiled ...

Yes, this was all he needed.

The End!

********************

Ten and Rose will be together until their death, only then will he regenerate to Eleven and finally "start a new life".

The RMS 'Queen Mary' still exists today. She is now a museum ship in Long Beach/California/USA.


End file.
